Surprise surprise !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Quand trois petits farceurs ont une idée des plus idiotes et suicidaires...


Bien, encore un one-shot plutôt basé sur un délire que j'ai eu mais j'espère tout de même vous faire sourire !

One Piece est évidemment pas à moi, son univers et ces personnages ne sont pas à moi (phrase rituel mais indispensable).

En ce moment je suis vraiment inspiré (et j'ai le temps de vous partager mes oeuvres).

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira.

**Surprise surprise !**

« A dix, on y va !

―Ok ! »

Moment de pure satisfaction, grand sourire.

« En position ! 1 »

Jambes fléchies et celle de droites reculées.

« 2 »

Tout un art ! Mais arrêtons-nous quelques secondes pour se demander pourquoi font-ils ceci :

1 : Ils s'ennuient

2 : Ils pensent qu'ils auraient eu miraculeusement une bonne idée

3 : Ils sont idiots et c'est une maladie incurable (désolé Chopper)

4 : Toutes les précédentes réponses à la fois

Vous ne risquez rien en choisissant la réponse 4 mais c'est sûrement la bonne réponse.

« 3 »

Notez que la lueur dans l'œil du capitaine est l'annonciatrice des conséquences de cette idée.

« 4 »

L'image d'un cuistot mécontent doit apparaître dans votre tête. Si ce n'est pas le cas, continuez de lire. Si vous y avez pensé… Qu'es-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous connaissez ces trois agités aussi bien que moi !

« 5 »

L'image de trois abrutis volant à travers le _Thousand Sunny _surgit soudainement dans votre esprit. L'enfer n'est pas le lieu remplie de diablotin avec Satan comme chef, comme on le croyait. Il est rempli de gens comme Nami en mode énervé ou comme Zoro quand on le réveille de sa sieste.

« 6 »

Ça fait peur.

« 7 »

Ça nous fait rire. L'image bien sûr, pas l'enfer.

« 8 »

Franky regarde les trois énergumènes d'un œil désapprobateur et retourne à ses activités. Il espère juste que son navire ne va pas trop souffrir par ce qui va se passer dans… deux secondes.

« 9 »

Une maintenant ! Zoro émerge et Robin lève la tête de son livre.

« 10 ! »

Sanji sort avec un plateau où trône le dernier gâteau de sa conception. _Made in Sanji._

Il n'a pas le temps de le défendre que trois personnes (dont un tanuki…renne, Sanji ne fait pas dans le détail) bondissent sur ledit gâteau pour le saisir.

"Noooooooooooooooon !"

La scène sembla se passer au ralentit avec Luffy qui fit mine de prendre le plateau quand le cuisinier (de 1ère classe s'il vous plait) mit un coup de pied à Usopp qui l'évita de justesse (lui-même, après l'interrogatoire, reconnaîtra qu'il a cru mourir… Wanze sort de ce corps !)

L'inévitable ne peut être évité sinon ce mot n'existerait pas.

Le gâteau s'envola dans une élégance sans faille. Ignorant délibérément les abrutis, Sanji sauta et tendit les bras vers le gâteau. Un acte plus désespéré qu'autre chose mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose pour sauver le gâteau.

Mais le hasard fait bien les choses (ou mal ça dépend des gens, s'ils sont sadique…) Sanji glissa (oh, c'est la faute de l'auteur aussi…).

Etant plus lourd (sans être obèse, il est mince et sexy mon… ce cher cuistot) que le gâteau, Sanji tomba plus vite que lui…. Merci à la gravitation.

Comme je suis méchante, je vais en rajouter une couche. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Le gâteau tomba sur lui et son costume. Lui qui est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, ce fut…

La fin du monde, on pouvait presque entendre arriver les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE SANJI ! »

Ça, plus le fou rire de Zoro qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ce fut trop.

Les images que vous avez dû voir tout à l'heure s'avèreront juste plus le cadavre d'un Marimo dont on reconnaissait le corps que grâce à la couleur de cheveux (non il n'est pas mort mais la colère de Sanji passant par là, c'est à peu près tout comme). Le commentaire de Robin comme seul point positif de l'affaire alors que Franky et Nami ne pipait mot.

« C'est dommage, cela partait d'un bon sentiment… »

L'archéologue eut quand même un grand sourire après cette remarque. Sourire d'un pure sadisme qui fit peur au charpentier. Qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui...

**_The End_**

Et voilà ! C'est court mais... sûrement assez bien (je ne me félicite jamais, je peux toujours faire mieux ! Une auteuse... (un auteur au féminin quoi !) n'est pas parfait)

Mmmm... Review ? En vous remerciant d'avance !


End file.
